twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Demons
= Demons = Additional Demons * Amaran: Known as “The Lord of Blood,” Amaran is a Demon God who claims dominion over the Breach Isles. He is said to be able to pull the blood of humans through their pores, causing excruciating pain and death. The connection between Amaran and blood magic is one of the major driving forces behind the Blood Chalice and the mistrust of blood mages. * Arasimiel: This Legendary Demon Lord is the head of a demonic mercenary company that operates out of the Southern Expanse. * Bel'e'athru: Known as "The Dark-Maker," Bel'e'athru is a Greater Demon who recently reestablished himself after centuries asleep, albeit while possessing Star, a Celestial. During the Battle of Port Frey, he was imprisoned in the Oubliette. * Bellus: This Legendary Demon Prince is known for his unparalleled ability to take any form. He is thought to be one of Teppidus Ado's three demon generals. * C'thon Darkweaver: A demon prince known for his twisted sense of humor and his curiosity about the limits of what a human can take before he or she breaks. * Demenor: Demon god of nightmares, partner of Euridice Seylin. * Haen: Known as “The Blood Archer” and “The Butcher With Arrows,” Haen is a Lesser Demon God who has scars, mutilations, and tattoos all over his body. He is an archer of immense precision. Those under his dominion favor the cunning tactics of guerilla fighting, poisons, and traps. * Inexo * Mehs: Known as “The Inferno”, “The God of a Thousand Bodies”, and “The Fire That Walks.” Mehs is a demon who becomes wreathed in flame when angered. He is angered easily and the subjects he rules and has enslaved know not to threaten this Lesser Demon God. * Meretrix: This Legendary Succubus is known for her shape-shifting abilities and the pink eyes that mark her descendants. She is one of Teppidus Ado's three demon generals. * Oll: Known as “The Warlord” and “The Demon Prince”, Oll is a Lesser Demon God who enjoys the thrill of combat. He is a giant of a creature and wields a great sword that is said to be too heavy for any mortal to hold. * Pitessa: This succubus is known for her shape-shifting abilities. As a follower of Arasimiel, she has a long-lived rivalry with Meretrix, the consort of Teppidus Ado. * Relinquo: This Massive Legendary Demon Lord is one of Teppidus Ado's three demon generals. * Selapit: This succubus is known for her shape-shifting abilities. As a follower of Arasimiel, she has a long-lived rivalry with Meretrix, the consort of Teppidus Ado. * Shri: Known as “The Deceptive Killer.” A Lesser Demon God who enjoys torturing his slaves, servants, and subjects. Living in his domain is not a pleasant experience. * Tane: Known as “The Destroyer” and “The Knight of Darkness”, Tane is a true deathknight. He is a Lesser Demon God who directly commands an army of soldiers who rule the Northern end of Southern Breach. Around the same time that Bal'e'athru rose, it was revealed that Tane had thrown in with the Defiant and would be sending troops against Bal'e'athru and Inexo. After the defeat of Bel'e'athru, Tane returned to his previous ways and was slain by Lord General Ootimus Rex in the 8th year of Adelrune. * Vesh: Known as “The Winged Lord” and “The Hunter of Man," Vesh is a Demon God who commands his domain from the sky. He keeps a vigilant eye on his enemies, and destroys those who stray too far into his realm. * Wyrm, The: Also known as “The Thousand Toothed Horror.” A Lesser Demon God that travels through the ground, destroying those who stray too far from civilization in Southern Breach. * Zyte Additional Demons * Hope Lightbringer * Lapinia: An ally of Hope's and an influential member of Tane's court, Lapinia was instrumental in convincing Tane to join the Defiant. She also is a vociferous opponent of Hope's ongoing relationship with Saunges. Since the Defiant have gained control of Inexo, Lapinia has moved to ruling Inexo and handling the trade between the port city and their major human trade partners. Rumors Regarding Demons * Demons are like the fire. Fire at times is unwanted, at other times it is needed. Fire can temper a blade and make it stronger. The fire that burns down a forest can later cause that forest to flourish. Fire can kill disease, but fire also must be tended lest it grow uncontrollable. * Demons can take many forms, and are known to use the shape of friends and allies to lure away and kill unsuspecting soldiers during battle.